Poems of RH
by Ghanaperu
Summary: A small collection of different poems about characters from Robin Hood. Updated to include Much, Will, Allan, Marian and Little John.
1. Much

** Disguise**

People think I'm shallow

'Cause I don't hide it all inside.

They think I'm annoying

'Cause I chatter all the time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

People think I'm soft

When I allow myself to cry.

They think I'm obnoxious

When I'm fearful for their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

People think I'm simple

For I refuse to tell a lie.

They think I'm too naïve

For I always see the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

People don't see that I

Care too much to try to hide.

They don't see my secrets

I have hidden deep inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

People don't see that I

Am strong enough to live – and die.

They don't see my worries

Masked in innocent disguise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

People don't see that I

See much more than meets the eye.

They don't see my darkness

Pushing in my dreams at night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am deeper than they

'Cause I choose not to try to hide.

I am stronger than they

When I choose to let my anger die.

I am smarter than they

For I can see the darkness

And yet choose to focus on the light.


	2. Will

**Simple**

He said it's not that simple.

I thought it was.

Either right or wrong.

It is that simple.

Either black or white.

He chose black.

He looked at me

Blue eyes pleading

For me to understand.

I didn't.

It is simple to me.

So I walked away,

Leaving him there alone.

Later I asked Marian to marry Guy,

Understanding that if it was Djaq

I would want her to.

She refused.

She would not betray Robin.

"It isn't that simple," I said.

And suddenly I understood.

There was no right or wrong,

Or black and white.

Both choices held elements of both.

Either way she went had some wrong in it;

Some black

And some white,

But mostly gray.

Later he came again,

As if he knew I understood now.

He held out the hand of friendship

And I took it.

Maybe there is gray in him as well.

I will try

To forgive.

**A/N - Yes, it is slightly AU in that Will never told Marian "it's not that simple." I added that. And both encounters with Allan happened before he talked to Marian. I do have a faulty memory, and I thought it could have happened like this when I wrote it, but now I see that it's wrong. I like it too much to simply throw it out though, so I'll call it slightly AU. **


	3. Little John

**Dead Man**

He called –

Appealed to my better nature –

So I came.

I was a dead man

walking

Now I'm a dead man

fighting.

I fight for the poor

and for justice

and in a small way

for Robin,

But mostly I fight for

Alice and Little little John.

I fight to make up for

All the years

I left them alone.

I fight to make up for

All the poor

I robbed "willy nilly."

I am still a dead man.

But at least now

I am not wasting my death.

I am helping to give hope to others.

WE ARE ROBIN HOOD!


	4. Allan

FUN

Running away

from stupid guards

Accepting the praise

of adoring crowds

Thinking up plans

to outwit Vaisey

Winning again

it's really quite easy

Stealing the coins

of unaware fools

Havin' fun times

with Robin Hood.

**A/N - I meant to write this from Allan's perspective in season one. I realize that he probably has a very different opinion in season two and in season three.**


	5. Marian

**SPOILERS FOR SEASON TWO FINALE! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO KNOW!**

**So I feel like I must say that I am not a Robin/Marian hater, no matter what you think after reading the last poem here. And I must apologize for the length of "someday." I didn't mean for it to get so long, it just…did. Oh, and I mustn't forget – I don't own any of this! And I'm not makin' money from it, neither.**

Marian

hair spread

on sand

eyes blinking

in the sun

this is death

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sand

blinding sun

over burning sand

as we trudge home.

this pain is nothing

compared to

what we lost there

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SOMEDAY

I wanted him to stay,

to say he loved me

and not go away

but that didn't happen

x

So he left and took my hopes with him

I thought life was all about waiting for good things

so I waited

but nothing happened, and things just got worse

x

My father grew weak, and I despised him for his weakness

even as I loved him

and I learned to protect him

but he still lost his position

x

and I saw the misery around me

and did nothing

because it was not my place

or my duty

x

until that one night when I

could ignore it no longer

so I learned to help others

in the dark

as someone else

and I was happy

x

So he left and took my hopes with him

Without him, I learned life is all about doing good

So I did good

And saw that to do good I must lie, and deceive

x

And then he returned

x

I met him with anger, and arrows

but of course he ignored them both

and wanted to continue as if he had never left

x

I hated him for ignoring the past,

even as I rejoiced that he was back

but he was still reckless

and he lost his position

x

and I kept doing good

helping others under cover of night

while he and his pride

pranced their help through broad daylight

x

and he pretended the past had never happened

and I pretended I didn't care that he was back

x

until he found the other me out

and refused to understand

but I ignored his stupidity

because I needed to be happy

x

So he left and took my hopes with him

when he came back, I learned that the past cannot return

and be the same

and he ignored that while I tried to live in the new present

x

and I did my good deeds without him

and pretended I was doing fine on my own

until that one night when he had to rescue me

but even then, I tried not to be weak

x

and he tried to control me

using his love as an excuse

and I tried to be angry

using my frustration as an excuse

x

and my loyalties went back and forth

never knowing where to land

Robin did right but didn't need me

and refused to love the other me

The people did nothing, but needed me

unable (or unwilling) to help themselves

x

and Robin couldn't understand my need

to lie and deceive – even him

for the greater cause

x

and he tried to pretend he didn't do the same thing

x

so he left and took my hopes with him

and returned with a double standard

I refused to comply

but let him think I agreed

x

too soon, I realized

I could not have him

and still do good

so I chose good over him

over me, really

because it was my happiness

along with his

that I chose to sacrifice

x

and he didn't like it

and he tried to fight it

but truly, he knew I was right

and his loyalty to the King

came first

it always came first

x

but we both pretended that it could work out

that our someday would eventually arrive

x

so he left and took my hopes with him

but when he came back I saw that hopes

are only dreams

made for sleeping, not for being awake

x

and hope is a tricky thing

coming when I desired it not

x

I knew our lives were destined

to be always going separate ways

but somehow tricky hope crept up

and told me maybe that could change

someday

x

so someday finally came

our day to die

and since I had no more time in this world,

I finally gave in

and we were married

only to find that dreams really do come true

we survived

x

but like I said, I knew

dreams were meant for sleeping

and that was true

x

our fairy tale lasted only a few hours

before the happy ending was stabbed

and left to die on empty sand

so now I'm here

lying on the sand that will soon cover me

and obliterate my memory

x

I do not think about whether my life was worth it

or not

I've pretended all along – I won't stop now

x

we are married again, lawfully

"till death do us part"

and I pretend like this is all I've wanted all along

and he pretends like this isn't really happening

until it does

x

So he left and took my hopes with him

and now it's my turn to kill a dream

he'll learn

all the things I did – someday

**Thanks for reading. Please review! I love feedback!**


End file.
